Ninjas Meet Benders
by ClareTurner
Summary: Zuko was minding his own business when a strange boy randomly shows up...Sasuke Uchiha...pairings include Zuei,some Zutara,aatara,soki,sasusaku,some narusaku,naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas meet Benders

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Airbender. Please don't mind the specifics of the greetings or anything, because I'm using mostly the American dub…

Chapter1: Pyros

Prince Zuko was pacing back and forth in his camp. He left his home country and finally decided to help the Avatar learn fire bending. However he didn't know what to say to them to get them to believe that he was good now. He already attempted it, and failed because he blabbed about sending an assassin after him… That wasn't the crazy part…he was practicing telling them…to a toad… The once evil fire bender was debating on his sanity, when a strange vortex appeared. He readied himself just in case his sister or someone was coming through it, when a boy who looked around his age with short spiky hair, black eyes, a white loose shirt, a rope around his waist, and a strange symbol on the back of his shirt. He also had a long white sword with a black line through the middle.

Zuko used fire to make a small fort in front of him just in case the boy attacked him. "Who are you?"

The boy looked at him and held out his sword. "How the hell are you doing that!" he said looking around freaking out. Zuko then realized that his boy had blood coming from him eyes. He wondered if he was sick or something.

"Where am I? Where he HELL is Naruto? I was just fighting him…How the hell did I get here?"

"You tell me! You just appeared through this strange vortex! I was just minding my own business and you just showed up here…you didn't answer my question! Who are you?" Zuko said trying to stay calm.

"Hn…I'm Sasuke Uchiha…who are you?"

"Zuko…" he said calming down the fire around them.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke asked him. "I don't see you doing any hand signs…" "I'm a fire bender…why would I need hand signs?"

"Fire bender? That's not jutsu your using?"

"Jutsu? No…what's that?"

"Its this…" Sasuke said as he did some hand signs, and blew fire out of his mouth.

"You look like a fire bender to me…"

"Well I'm not…" Sasuke said annoyed. "I can also do this…" he said as he proceeded to make a clone of himself.

"Wow…that's new…" Zuko said. "Well I don't know how you got here, but I really should get going…I need to try and get on the good side of the Avatar…"

"Avatar?" Sasuke asked.

"In our world, there is this one person who can control all four elements, not just one." Zuko said now sitting down to explain everything to the new arrival. Sasuke in return sat down as well. He was interested, and wondered if being in that world made him a bender as well… besides…his chakra nature was fire…

"For a hundred years he vanished, and I spend the most of the past three years searching for him, and when he appeared again I attempted to capture him. My father, who is the Fire Lord, banished me from our kingdom. A few months ago the Avatar was suspected to have been killed and my sister told our father that I killed him in order to restore my honor. The three years I spent away all I wanted was my honor back, but when I had it, I didn't want it anymore. My uncle tried to help me, and I betrayed him. He was imprisoned because he tried to help the Avatar. I betrayed him by going against the Avatar and allowing him to be captured and put in jail."

"Hn…at least you have family." Sasuke said rather coldly. It was his turn to tell his story. "When I was about seven years old, my elder brother Itachi was ordered by the elders of my village to destroy my entire clan. Even me. My father was attempting a coup to take over the village and they thought the only way to stop it was for him to kill everyone. He saved me because he loved me. Now my only goal is to destroy that village because of what they did to my clan."

"But…don't you have Itachi?" Zuko asked.

Sasuke looked down and clenched his knuckles. "No…you see, Itachi made me think that he killed the clan on his own, and I didn't find out the truth until after I beat him in a final battle." he said looking down.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" he said. Zuko hated his family, but now he felt guilty. This boy didn't have a family anymore.

The two boys sat and had something to eat. After a little while, Sasuke seemed to relax a little. He was filled with hate, but its seemed that Zuko was once also filled with hate that he was able to help him melt a bit.

Zuko learned that Sasuke ran away from home in order to be trained by this man named Orocimaru. He was at one time best friends with his rival Naruto, but they became enemies once again after he found out the truth about his brother. He insisted that revenge was the answer. They talked and talked, but then there was a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke got his sword ready, and Zuko got ready for a fight.

However two girls came through the bushes. One was the blind girl from the group, who was also a very good earth bender named Toph. However, Zuko couldn't recognize the other girl with pink hair…

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" the girl said in surprise after seeing Sasuke.

"Hn…you're here too huh?" Sasuke said now putting the sword back.

"Yes…Naruto and Hinata are too…"

"You…know each other?" Toph asked.

"Y…yes…" Sakura said looking away with a blush.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked them. "I thought you all didn't trust me…"

"I never said that…I could tell you weren't lying by your steady heartbeat." Toph said sitting down on a log.

"So, you believe me?"

"Yes…I never really met you before now anyway…" she said with a smile.

Sakura sat down next to her, but Sasuke insisted on standing away from them. Zuko however, sat down to talk to the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Earth

Earlier that day, Sakura overheard Karin explain the truth about Itachi Uchiha. Sakura was so shocked that she dropped everything she was carrying for an errand for Tsunade. The others ran out to see if she was ok, but she didn't respond. Sakura was angry. Angrier than she had ever been. Was this what Naruto and Kakashi refused to tell her? Why would the not tell her that? She's the one who was in love with Sasuke. Sakura thought that Sasuke was just evil now. She didn't know he had a motive.

However that wasn't the only thing she was pissed about. Sakura felt betrayed but not just from her teammates. She felt betrayed by her own village. The same village she had been trained to protect at all costs. She should have known there was another reason why Danzo sent Sai out to kill Sasuke. She wasn't going to mourn for that bastard now. If she had known from the beginning she would have never tried to kill Sasuke. In fact, she would have joined Sasuke and if Danzo wasn't dead he'd try to help Sasuke kill him.

She ran. She ran away without a word from Konoha. She didn't care if she was becoming a missing nin. She hated what they did to Sasuke. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto since she knew they were fighting. She knew that because Kakashi had to leave and told her not to follow him. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to be with Sasuke. She didn't want him to be alone anymore. No more than he was now.

She just arrived where they were battling, when Sasuke disappeared through some strange portal.

"What…what happened? Where did he go orange face?" Naruto demanded from Madara Uchiha.

"I didn't do anything…" he said.

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm quite serious…" he responded.

"Well…if you didn't send him anywhere, where did he go?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I cannot sense him any longer." Zetzu said.

"That is strange…" Madara seethed.

"S…Sa..Sakura…" a voice came from behind Sakura who was hiding out of sight. She didn't want to be seen if Sasuke wasn't there.

Sakura turned around to see Hinata Hyuuga standing behind her pushing her index fingers together as always.

"Hinata…" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I overheard what you heard…I…I wanted…to…to see where you were going…" She said stuttering.

"You just wanted to make sure Naruto was ok didn't you?"

Hinata looked down. Anyone (except maybe Naruto) could see right through Hinata.

Sakura gave a small smile and sighed. "Come on, he might as well know we're here…" she said motioning to Hinata to follow her.

"S…Sakura-chan…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "And Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed brightly, while Sakura explained. "Listen, I already know about Itachi…I'm here because I…"

Sakura couldn't explain herself because for some reason, there was a strange portal that appeared and swallowed she, Hinata, and Naruto up. When the portal stopped, they were surrounded by a group of people. There was a tall brown haired boy, and a shorter brown haired girl who were wearing the same colors on their clothes which made them seem like brother and sister. There was a short girl with brown hair, pale blue eyes, and a green outfit. She seemed to be blind. And finally there was a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head. There was also a small monkey-like creature and a huge creature that looked like an overgrown buffalo.

As usual, Naruto was the first to freak out. "WHERE ARE WE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS?"

Sakura punched Naruto to the stone wall. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him.

"Um…who are you guys? Where did you come from?" the small bald boy asked.

"Aang, what if their Fire Nation? Lets capture them and interrogate them!" the other boy said.

"Sokka, calm down. They aren't wearing Fire nation armor or anything. They're wearing strange clothes…" the taller girl said annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STRANGE CLOTHES? ARROWHEAD'S GOT A TOGA ON!" Naruto yelled yet again earning a punch. Sakura looked around for a second and realized Hinata seemed to have fainted…

"Who has an arrow on their head?" the smaller girl asked.

"I do Toph…" Aang said annoyed at the comment.

The girl named Toph suddenly began bursting out with laughter. The other girl rolled her eyes. "Anyway, who are you three and how did you get here?"

"Finally someone with sense…" Sakura said annoyed. "We don't know how we got here. We were on a battlefield one minute, and here the next. Some strange portal took us here."

"Hmm…that's strange…wonder where it came from… I'm Aang by the way." the bald boy said.

"And I'm Katara, and this irritating boy over here is my older brother Sokka. He's harmless…"

"Hey!" Sokka whined. Katara smacked the back of his head.

"And I'm Toph." the other girl said still giggling.

"I'm Sakura, this blonde knucklehead is Naruto, and this is Hinata." Sakura said to a now waking up Hinata.

"Its nice to meet you." Aang said with a smile. The seven of them sat down and explained where they were from and what they were.

Sakura explained that the three of them were called Ninjas, and explained that they can use chakra to use jutzu to fight or heal other ninja. They explained about the nations in their world, and everything they knew about the Kages and Konoha. Sakura held her tongue about knowing about Itachi now, but still had a slight anger toward Naruto for not telling her. They explained about Sasuke, and what had happened with him as well. As usual Naruto sulked about not being able to get through to him, and Sakura was even more upset when talking about him.

The young ninja learned that these people were called "benders." Katara was a water bender, and was able to manipulate water. Toph was an earth bender, and Aang was something called the Avatar. The Avatar is able to bend all four elements of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. They explained that the Fire Nation is at war with them all because the evil Fire Lord wants to take over all the Nations. There was also another boy named Zuko who was always after them, but claimed recently that he had changed his ways. None of them believed him.

Later that night, Toph started sneaking away from the camp. Sakura noticed this and followed.

"Why are you following me?" she asked Sakura.

"How did you…"

"I'm blind, not stupid." She said turning around.

"Your blind?" Sakura asked. No wonder the arrow on Aang's head was news to her.

"Yes I am. But since I'm in touch with the earth I can sense where people are, and I felt you following me. What are you doing?"

"I…I'm just wondering where your going…" Sakura said.

"I'm going to talk to Zuko. I never met the guy, so I don't have an opinion on him yet. I believe what he said. I can tell if someone's lying because of their heartbeat. His was steady." she explained.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if Sasuke might be there…He was taken through a portal too." she said looking ashamed.

"But…I thought he was the bad guy…" Toph said confused.

"I…I don't…no…I _can't_ believe that." Sakura said tears forming. "You see, I love him. I always have and I can't give up on him."

"I see," Toph said. "Alright, come on then."

The two traveled through the woods, and finally made it to Zuko's campsite. However Zuko was not alone. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke there. She sat down as she and Toph talked to Zuko. Sakura couldn't seem to look into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was sulking away from the three of them in camp.

Toph did most of the talking. She asked Zuko what his intentions were. Zuko told her that he genuinely wanted to help Aang now. He explained that he truly has changed for the better.

"What about you Broody McBroodalot?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hn…" was all the boy said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said slowly. This was the first time she had spoken the entire time. "I know what happened now…I didn't know before. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me. When I found out I was ready to run away and join you. I didn't care. I hated Konoha after what they did to you. I tried to kill you earlier just because I thought you were against us for no reason. Now I know better. But please Sasuke-kun…I want you to help us. If not for me or Naruto, please help for these people. Aang knows how you feel about loosing the ones he was close to. He lost everyone because of the Fire Nation. I heard the whole story."

Sakura was silent now. Zuko seemed ashamed to hear about what his ancestor did to the air benders again, and Toph was silent as well.

"Hn…You still claim to care about me?" Sasuke said finally.

"I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!" Sakura yelled at him. "Why the hell would I tell you all that? I haven't even told Naruto that I wanted to betray Konoha and join you."

"She's not lying duck-butt." Toph said. "remember I can tell when someone is lying."

Sasuke stood in the corner obviously thinking it over. "If I help you it doesn't change anything got it?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yea…I got it…" Sakura said sadly.

Toph, Sakura, Sasuke, and Zuko then all left Zuko's camp and went to meet the main group and convince them that they were on their side.

AN: I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had sooo much writers block lately. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am SOOOO sorry for the delay… it was a mix of extreme writers' block, anger at the manga of Naruto, and being busy with life. I will try to keep writing I promise! Also I'm sorry for the short chapter, the first four are dedicated to their particular element… Aang and Naruto don't really have to do much and I kind of blame my preference for this… Fire is my fav…

Chapter 3: Wind

Naruto Uzumaki was warming up to his new friends Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. For some reason he and Aang got a long really good. They were both very childish at times but always kicked ass in battle. He looked over at Hinata who was talking quietly with Katara. He thought about what she had told them while he was fighting Pain. She loved him? He didn't exactly know what to say to her and felt bad that they haven't really spoken to each other since.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Aang asked him. He must have realized he looked like something was up.

"Uh…nothing…" he said but then looked around realizing Toph and Sakura were missing. "Hey…where did Toph and Sakura-chan go?"

"What? Oh yea…where did they go?" Sokka said suddenly turning his head side to side. However, they weren't able to search for them because the Assassin Zuko originally sent after them had found them. They hid behind a wall and tried to figure out what to do.

"Maybe I should use my rasengan…that might work…" Naruto suggested.

"Rasengan?" Aang asked.

"Yea it's this thing I learned. It's like a big ball of wind…"

"Wind? Really?" Aang said excited. He was after all first and foremost an air bender.

"yea…you think it will work?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'd say do SOMETHING before we get burnt to a crisp!" Sokka exclaimed freaking out.

Naruto and Aang decided rather quickly that they'd combine Naruto's Rasengan with Aang's air-bending in order to try and knock the big guy off the cliff. Together they were able to knock him over but he only just got angrier and attacked them.

Suddenly two bursts of fire came at the assassin from both sides, and the ground below him threw him off the edge. The group looked up to find Zuko, Toph, Sasuke, and Sakura standing there smiling.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto yelled up in amaizement.

"What dobe? I might as well help you all until we get back to our world…" he said annoyed as usual.

The group came down and joined the rest. Aang's group finally decided to allow Zuko in but Katara refused to trust him. Sasuke on the other hand kept to himself as usual. Sakura sat sadly glancing at times toward the sulking Uchiha.

Aang and Naruto were talking excitingly about their abilities. After a while Naruto got curious because of the fact that his chakra nature was wind. He asked Aang to show him how he bends air and surprisingly he was able to do the same thing. Hinata watched the display blushing the entire time…


End file.
